The traditional illuminating devices for operation theatre lighting use either halogen or discharge lamps as light source. Light from various lamps is reflected onto a big reflector via an optical device and subsequently focused onto an area to be illuminated. More recently, color and white LED based illuminating devices have been utilized.
In the prior art, a variety of light emitting diodes (LED) are used as light sources inside an operation theatre lighting device. However, none of the existing fixtures are able to generate and provide the illumination area with a homogeneously distributed white lighting with adjustable correlated color temperature (CCT), high color rendering index (CRI) and high optical efficiency. Furthermore, existing prior art technology could not remedy the color separation (also called discoloration) effect that typically occurs when a person (i.e. a surgeon) obscures the light from the fixture with his or her body parts.